The present invention relates to a small car body structure which is highly rigid and which can be manufactured easily and economically. Further the invention relates to a front wheel suspension arrangement for the small car body structure wherein the frame is made to be simple and light and to provide a wide interior space.
Very small car designs are known which typically have a single occupant. Such cars are used mostly for local driving. It is desirable, from the standpoint of handling and fuel consumption, to make such cars as light in weight as possible. Such reduction in weight however also reduces rigidity and thus has an undesirable effect on safety. From the standpoint of manufacture and sale, it is desirable that the manufacture be easy and that variations be possible by utilizing interchangeable component parts. The small car should also be convenient to transport.